Fools Fall in Love
by Voemae Patterson
Summary: Marinette has been thinking of him non stop for days and days. While she's alone, or at least thinks she is, her heart begins to sing about her longing feelings. After she's finished a shadow reveals himself seeing her in a new light. Is this the one she's in love with? Does he like her more then just a friend?


The school bell rang and Marinette shuffled out of her class with her best friend Alya. They went to their lockers and chatted with friends in the common area. After a while the students slowly dispersed and went home for the day. Marinette was standing at the entrance with Alya and Nino. The couple invited Marinette to watch a movie with them, but she had other plans.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Alya asked Marinette.

She shook her head. "You two go, besides, I've got some stuff to do. Have fun."

"If you're sure?" Nino questioned.

"Yeah, I'll text you guys later."

She waved them off and once they were out of sight she turned around and went back into the building. Her hand slid up the railing as she stepped up the stair case. She hummed to herself and walked along the side of the railing on the second floor of the building. Looking down at the empty court yard made her feel calm. The fact that she was alone other than Tikki sleeping in her purse made her comfortable. At least for a while it gave her time to think of him.

She always liked him, she always enjoyed being around him. But she wasn't good at expressing herself. Anyone who knew her would tell you she's a mess when it comes to boys. After a few minutes she made it to her destination. The art room.

Before she could twist the knob, the door opened. Marc and Nathaniel came walking out. Marinette yelped a little at the sudden surprise. Nathaniel and Marc were always in the art room doing little projects together but them suddenly popping out scared not only her but them. After the shock wore off in a second, they laughed.

"Hey Marinette." Nath said.

"Sorry for the shock, we're just leaving." Marc added.

"Hi guys, done already?"

Nathaniel clenched his sketch book in his arms, "Yeah, we're going to Marc's to finish it up. I've got a good feeling about this story."

"It's all thanks to your art." Marc mentioned. Nathaniel smiled wider.

Marinette loved seeing them so happy. "When it's done, maybe I could read it? I bet it'll be amazing."

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette waved bye to them and entered the classroom. The lights were off but there was so much natural light that she didn't need to turn them on. She set her bags on a table next to an isle and positioned a sketch pad on it.

After ten minutes of rough sketches she began humming to herself again. On the white piece of paper she made light lines and strokes making up the structure of a face. Her humming got more soft and gentle as she drew the details of the eyes. His face was detailed in her mind and she expressed her feelings with her pencil. Before she knew it there was one song in particular that rung in her head.

Meanwhile at the front of the school Adrien was getting out of his car. "I'll be right back, I think its in the classroom." Earlier that day Adrien forgot his Chinese book at school. He ran into the building and jogged up the stairs making it to his homeroom classroom. He grabbed the door and jiggled it. It was locked. "Locked?" He jiggled it again to no prevail.

Plagg flew out with his arms crossed. "So you miss a Chinese lesson, what's the harm?"

Adrien gave him a stern look. "You know what my father will say if I miss Chinese. Or well, it's more of a disappointed silence, which is worse." He looked around and saw no one. "There has to be someone here who has a key. Maintenance or a teacher?"

"Lets just-" Before Plagg could finish they heard the sound of something dropping a few classrooms away. Plagg hid in his master's bag and Adrien walked over hoping it was someone who could let him in.

The art room door was cracked open and he peered inside. His hand slowly pushed the door a little more open. No one was in sight, until he saw Marinette stand up. She had bent over to grab a pencil pouch she dropped. When she stood up quickly Adrien instinctively hid outside the door. He didn't know why he was hiding.

Marinette reached to put the pouch back on the table and some pencil's accidently rolled out and on the floor. She tried to catch them but fell in the process and Adrien heard her gasp as she slipped. When she tried to stand up again she hit her head under the table and a big thud echoed the room followed by a groan from the girl. She slowly stood up rubbing her head with one hand and placing the pencils on the table with the other.

Adrien couldn't help but giggle at her clumsiness. Even when no ones around she still trips. He thought of the saying, "If a tree falls and no ones around to hear it, does it really make a sound?"

"Marinette? Wow she really is clumsy..." Plagg blurted.

"Plagg, Shhhh!" Adrien hushed him.

While Adrien was arguing with Plagg, Marinette made sure the pencils wouldn't fall again and stood in front of her portrait. Tikki popped out of her purse, "Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you?" She smiled at her sleepy kwami.

"No it's alright." She flew up and examined the picture. "Wow, Marinette this looks great."

"Thanks Tikki. I'm not quite done yet. It'll be a while longer, so if you want to nap some more you can."

"Just a few more minutes." Tikki kissed Marinette's cheek and snuggled back into her purse.

Outside the door Adrien was whispering to Plagg. "I should say something."

"Why? She doesn't know you're here, watching her all creepily." Plagg laughed.

He looked back into the classroom and before he went inside he was mesmerized by her. The look in her eyes, the focus and determination she had. He didn't want to bother her. He was about to leave but heard her start humming.

It was soothing.

He gazed back at her soft blue eyes. And she started to sing.

"Wise men say, Only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you" She swayed to the rhythm. "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you?"

He leaned against the wall and rested his head against the door side.

Her lips formed a sweet smile. "Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be."

He could watch her for hours.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be.."

At this point he desperately wanted to see the picture she was drawing with so much passion.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you..." Once she was done singing she started to hum.

"Wow..." Adrien whispered. He stood straight and knocked on the door before pushing it fully open.

The knock made Marinette jump and fall on her butt. "A-Adrien!?"

He ran over to her to help her up quickly. "Marinette!? Are you okay?"

She got up as fast as she could so he wouldn't worry. "No! I-I mean yes, thank you." She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I forgot my Chinese text book here and I saw the door open." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I see..." She purposely stood in his way so couldn't walk around the isle and see her project.

Adrien awkwardly looked around trying to find anything to say. "Marinette, um, would you like to-"

"Marinette?"

Adrien looked behind him and saw Luka standing in the door way. "Luka?"

"Hey Adrien!" Luka waved.

"Luka, you're here already? Time sure flies by.." Marinette laughed.

Luka stood next to her. "You two going to hangout?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I'm teaching her guitar. You want to come over too?" Luka offered.

"Sorry, I have Chinese lessons..."

"Well maybe next time then. Ready to go?" He grabbed Marinette's bag for her and they started to leave.

"I'll see you in class Adrien." Marinette smiled.

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." He gave them a weak wave as they exited. As soon as they left Adrien let out an irritated sigh. "Marinette's just a friend."

"Sure kid, whatever you say." Plagg flew out and patted his cheek.

He noticed she left her sketch pad on the isle and walked around to see it. "Amazing..." The portrait was of Luka. His detailed blue eyes and wild hair. "Of course it is..." His finger tips caressed the surface of the page and he traced lightly not to smudge it the lines she was so focused on. "Lets go Plagg, the Gorilla's waiting."

"What about your book?"

"It doesn't matter." He was passing the isle and accidently bumped it, making the sketch pad fall. "Oops!" He knelt down to pick it up. When he flipped through the pages to find Luka's portrait he froze. There were portraits of him in it. From many different angles she drew him as well. Not only him there was at least a few of Chat Noir too. "Plagg do you see this?"

"So?"

"She drew me. Me! Adrien, Adrien and Chat Noir" He flipped through them and near the end his disappeared and Luka's began. "Wait, why did she stop?"

"That's what happens when you get a new muse. Sorry kid, but looks like she found a new tune."

"Tune?"

"Goodbye pianist, hello rock star!" Plagg played air guitar.

Adrien put it back on the isle and walked out of the room. "Let's pretend we didn't see it after all." He started plotting down the stairs melancholy and saw Marinette running in the building. She ran up only a few steps above him and looked down at him as he looked at her.

"Um, forgot something." She shrugged.

"It happens to the best of us." He smiled. She giggle and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. He watched her go into the art room. "I'm such a fool." And he walked out of the building.


End file.
